Last Night Last
by ashbliss
Summary: Can last night last, or was it just too much red wine, or one too many loney nights. And could this be the start of us, to every morning waking up to your sleepy eyes smiling back, or is it just too soon to ask?
1. The First Night

**Last Night Last**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue_

_This is my first fanfiction so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I got the idea for the story after listening to Lady Antebellum's song of the same name as the title. Hope you enjoy!_

As her shift ended like any other day, Andy left Sam as she walked straight into the barn towards Luke's office to see if he would be ready to drive home soon. In the months following her undercover operation with Sam, she had moved in with Luke and as a result it caused a rift in her partnership. In Sam's opinion, Andy was playing dress up living with Callaghan, doing what she did best. Faking it.

Andy walked up to Luke's office door and lightly knocked, "Hey, I'm just going to shower but then we can go."

"Actually I'm neck deep working on the Wilson case, can you just get Traci to drop you off again?"

It was the second time this week alone that Luke was once again staying late to work on a case. Andy was starting to get tired of constantly bugging Traci for a ride, especially since she knew she was driving her completely out of her way and that she had Leo waiting at home.

As Andy turned and walked out of Luke's office she just rolled her eyes as per usual. Her dampened mood was noticed instantly by Sam who couldn't help but comment.

"Awww, trouble in paradise with the roommate?"

"Not tonight Sam"

"Oh come on McNally, can't you just take a little joke once in a while?"

"I'll think about that on my long walk home"

"McNally you do realize its -15 outside, you'll freeze before you even make it around the block."

"You're right...I guess I'll just call a cab"

"If you need a ride you know you can just ask me right?"

"As I recall, your exact words were the suburbs are only for soccer moms and golf playing CEO's."

"Just because I don't want to live there doesn't mean I can never drive there. So I'll meet you by my truck in 20?"

Andy weighed her options and made up her mind. "Sure"

Andy showered quickly and packed her bag not wanting to be late getting outside and give Sam something to complain about, especially when he was doing her a favour. When Andy got outside Sam was already outside and had started cleaning off the thin layer of snow which had quickly accumulated on his truck in the short amount of time they had been inside.

"They say we're supposed to get another 20cm tonight. The joys of Canadian winter," Sam said sarcastically.

Andy simply smiled as she threw her bags in the backseat of the truck and waited for Sam to finish so she could get to the quiet of her large home.

They were both silent for the first 10 minutes of the drive but once Sam realized that the snow was getting heavier, the traffic was getting even worse, and that they weren't getting anywhere close to Andy's house anytime soon, Sam decided to break the ice.

"You're lucky you have such a nice partner or else you would have definitely lost a few toes by now or you would have to take out a small loan to cover your cab fare."

"Ya, I guess... Thanks by the way."

Sam could tell something had been bugging McNally since the moment she left Callaghan's office, in fact something had been off for the last few weeks.

"What's up with you McNally, are you now realizing that living this far away from the station during the winter kind of sucks?

"I guess... It kind of sucks all year round too"

She had finally admitted it. She was regretting moving in with Luke. She was shocked she had admitted that fact to herself, let alone to the very reason why she was so regretful in the first place.

Sam could see the wheels turning within his partners head. She had finally slipped and stopped faking it. He wanted to know more about how she was feeling, since she seemed to be in an honest mood, but he knew better than to push his luck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really, it's just for the last couple weeks things have been really busy for Luke and I've had to ask Traci for a ride. I'm starting to think that getting my own car is my only option."

Sam was baffled by Andy. She was twisting the situation to make it seem as though it was her fault.

"Well it's not your fault that Callaghan chose to buy your love nest near the forest and not civilization. He should have thought about the fact that you don't have a car before you guys picked up your keys."

Those exact words came back to haunt Andy as it reminded her of when she agreed to live with Luke after the undercover operation. She had regretted a lot of things starting from that night, including not admitting to Sam that she was faking it with Luke, and how much she had wished it was them moving in together, not her with Luke. But as per usual Andy continued to fake it and followed in the motions trying to convince herself that living with Luke would make her happy.

"Well at least he made a move."

It was a direct blow towards Sam and they both knew it. Sam decided to stay silent for the rest of the drive and focus on getting her home safely in the bad weather rather than arguing with Andy.

Thanks to the snow a drive that would have usually taken 20 minutes took almost an hour and the snow was showing no sign of stopping. As Sam pulled into the driveway and turned off his truck, both himself and Andy turned and started talking at the same time.

"It's ok, you go first," Sam said.

"I was just going to say thanks for the ride and that I feel bad for making you drive all the way out here with all of this snow."

"It's okay really. I offered. Anyways, I was wondering if you needed help clearing your driveway cause it's going to be impossible to shovel if you don't get a head start before it all falls. Plus maybe if I kill some time then hopefully the snow will start to ease up."

As much as he hated himself for doing it, Sam couldn't once again help but to offer to help Andy in any way he could.

"Sure, thanks that would be great. While you do that I can whip up something for dinner. If you're half as hungry as I am after that drive then I know you must be starving."

Andy opened the garage door and handed Sam a shovel before entering the house to start making spaghetti for dinner. It was one of the few things she knew how to cook and it was the only one she did well. It wasn't until she started making garlic bread as well that Andy realized she was genuinely trying to impress Sam. As she was in the middle of stirring the sauce Andy could hear her cell phone ringing from inside her coat pocket. As she ran to answer it she noticed Sam looking at the collection of pictures hung in the hallway leading for the garage to the inside of the house. She held up a finger signalling that she would talk to him in a second before answering her phone without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you to stranger. Did you get home safely? Traci's little car must have had a hard time getting through all that snow."

Andy debated telling Luke the truth; that in fact Sam's truck had made it through the snow perfectly fine, but she decided against it making a mental note to tell Traci that she had 'driven' her home.

"Oh ya it did. But I'm here safe and sound so nothing to worry about. What about you, what time are you finishing up?"

"That's the main reason I'm calling. There's so much snow in the city that they closed highway 400 so I can't get home. A few of us are going to spilt a hotel room for the night and try to get some sleep before starting again on the case bright and early. You should try and get some sleep too; I imagine tomorrow's going to be busy out on the streets."

"Probably, well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

After Andy had said that it sparked Sam's attention to the conversation. He wasn't one to ears drop but he couldn't help but over hear that Luke wouldn't be coming home.

"Nite, bye"

As Andy hung up her phone she could notice Sam peering at her out of the corner of his eye while trying to pretend to admire the pictures on the wall.

"The 400's closed, so it looks like you might be stuck here for the night."

"Well it's a good thing then that you cooked dinner at least. So McNally, what did you make that actually smells half decent?"

Andy was surprised by the fact that Sam didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that he would have to spend the night in the suburbs which he disliked, in the house she shared with a man he disliked even more. He was focused the most on feeding his appetite, such a typical man Andy thought as she rolled her eyes towards him.

"Well you will be happy to know I made my famous spaghetti. Dov begs me to bring him leftovers of this stuff all the time so you're in luck."

Sam started scooping himself a helpful portion while Andy started searching through the fridge looking for something.

"Ah Ha," Andy said as she located the parmesan cheese and a bottle of red wine.

"And what do we need all that for?"

"You can't eat spaghetti without parmesan cheese and well I'm pretty sure this bottle of wine is the only alcohol we have in the house and you can't expect us to watch the hockey game without some kind of booze."

The pair sat down on the couch in front of the TV and enjoyed their dinner together, talking casually during commercial breaks, laughing and genuinely having a good time with each other's company. Before they knew it their bottle of wine was done and the game was over.

"Well since I cooked you have to wash the dishes," Andy said with a wink directed towards Sam.

"What do you mean, this mansion doesn't have a dishwasher?"

"Of course it does, but I'm not going to put only two plates in it."

"If you wanted proof that Sam Swarek is domesticated all you had to do was ask."

Andy started to laugh as Sam began filling up the sink, gathering all the pots and pans. She could feel the wine starting to get to her head so she decided to quickly step away from the kitchen into the bathroom to mentally prepare herself for what she knew she needed to do. All she needed was the liquid courage to do it. On her way back she noticed the wine glasses left out on the coffee table so she picked them up and rushed back to hand them off to Sam before he finished. In her rush she effectively bumped directly into his back pressing herself into him while placing the glasses into the soapy water in front of them. It was the first time their bodies had made that much contact in months and they both felt they both the spark knew had always been there. Instead of instantly backing away, Andy lingered against Sam's back and took it as a chance to whisper into his ear.

"I think you missed a spot," Andy said while reaching over him once again pointing towards a spot on the plate in Sam's hands. "Right there," she said while letting her fingers graze over his. Sam could feel the tension building and when Andy finally stepped back Sam missed the warmth of her body against his.

As Sam finished the last of the cutlery Andy found another bottle of wine, poured herself a glass and sat on top of the counter waiting for Sam to finish up.

"Do you want some more too?" Andy asked holding another full glass of wine towards Sam.

"Uh no thanks, and don't you think maybe you've had enough for one night," Sam asked while taking both glasses out of Andy's hands.

"Cutting me off already Swarek, you're no fun."

"Well we've got patrol tomorrow and if you keep going at this pace you're either going to have the worst hangover or still be intoxicated," he said while bracing himself against the counter beside Andy.

"Ya I guess. It's getting pretty late anyways I should probably start getting the guest room set up for you."

Andy hopped off the counter and started on her way towards the house's staircase, looking behind her making sure that Sam was sure to follow her. The wall beside the stairs was once again covered by a series of photographs, this time of people who Sam couldn't recognize from any of the pictures Andy had of her family within her locker.

"Are those your grandparents?" Sam asked while pointing towards an old wedding photo in a silver frame.

"No, they're Luke's. All these people are. His family I mean. I haven't even met half of them," Andy admitted.

"Andy, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Ya of course," Andy said while continuing to the linen closet to gather extra blankets for Sam, obviously not picking up on the seriousness in his tone.

"Do you even love him?"

It wasn't as much a question as it was almost a statement, as if he already knew the answer to his own question. Andy was scared to turn around and face Sam. He could always read her like a book and she knew that if she lied he would instantly know.

Instead of facing him, Andy closed the linen closet door and continued into the spare bedroom and sat the blankets down on the bed. She waited until she heard Sam enter the room behind her before she spoke.

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you here Andy. Pretending this is what you want. This house is obviously not you. He obviously doesn't care how you get home. Heck, he won't even give you one space to hang a picture."

When Andy finally turned around Sam could see the single tear on her cheek.

"I don't know. Because it's easy with him. Because although he does screw up, it doesn't hurt as much as it would with someone who I actually care about."

"What are you so scared of Andy?" Sam asked taking a few steps closer, almost closing the gap between them.

"Everything"

"Do you feel scared when you're with me?"

"No"

"Do you want to be alone tonight?"

"No"

And with that Sam closed the distance by gently cupping Andy's face between his hands and kissing her lips while slowly pushing her back towards the bed.

Sam awoke to the early morning sun shining brightly on his face, stronger than usual reflecting off the thick layer of white snow that covered all of outside. When he rolled over he took in the beautiful sight before him. Andy sprawled out on the bed beside him, her foot entangled with his, with only a sheet covering her. Andy must have felt his slight motion as she began to stir and started to open her eyes to find Sam staring back at her.

"Hi"

"Morning," Andy said with a smile, eyes closed.

Sam opened his arms and pulled Andy towards him, resting her head against his chest. Sam knew he didn't even have to ask; he knew that _Last Night_ would in fact _Last_.


	2. The First Morning

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. You guys have inspired me to keep the story alive. Hope you enjoy!_

Andy couldn't help but want to fall asleep as soon as Sam pulled her back up within his arms. After one night with Sam she was finally able to realize what she has been missing all along. The feeling of what being truly happy feels like. Andy was almost back asleep when she heard Sam speak.

"So, that was fun last night."

Andy soon realized that Sam obviously was not as willing as her to fall back asleep, and for once his brain was the one over thinking things, not herself.

"Ya, it was," Andy said smiling into Sam's chest.

Obviously Andy's answer wasn't good enough when Sam lifted her chin with one hand effectively making her look him in the eyes.

"Andy, I need you to understand that last night wasn't just 'it was what it was'. There's no way I'm going to let you disregard what happened."

"Who said I planned on disregarding anything," Andy said trying to reassure Sam. Although he smiled back Andy could tell he was stilled worried about something.

"Sam, you don't seriously think that I'm going to stay with Luke after sex like that do you?" That comment got the large dimpled grin she was searching for.

Sam couldn't help but bend his head down and kiss Andy on the lips. She hated too, but Andy pulled away.

"What time is it? We have to be at parade by 9:00 and don't you want to stop in at home first to get a change of clothes?"

Sam looked over towards the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's almost 7:30. We better get going, I can tell it definitely snowed more last night so we're going to have to dig ourselves out before we get going anywhere."

Andy was the first one to get out of the bed and head downstairs only after picking up Sam's t-shirt off the floor and putting it on. Sam could definitely get used to the view before him as he watched Andy attempting to reach the top shelf in a tall cupboard to grab to mugs to pour them the coffee she had started to make. Sam stood beside Andy, both bracing against the kitchen counters staring at each other between sips.

"What?" Andy finally asked, questioning Sam's gaze.

"Nothing, it's just this is definitely not how I pictured seeing you in my shirt for the first time."

"So you've pictured me in your shirt before, huh?" Andy said jokingly.

"Don't blame a guy for dreaming McNally. But seriously though, in Callaghan's house was definitely not where I pictured this all happening."

Mention of Luke's name brought Andy back to reality and out of the blissful haze she had been within since last night. The smile which had been on Andy's face since she had woken up instantly disappeared at the thought of what she done. Don't get her wrong, she had finally woken up and smelled the coffee about Sam figuratively and literally, it's just that the situation was unfavourable.

"My mom cheated on my dad. It's one of the reasons why she left. I guess I just never thought I was like her, but obliviously we're more alike than I thought."

"Andy your parent's situation was completely different. We both know that something has been here between us, heck even Luke knew something was going on. I'm not saying that rationalizes anything, but this is different, you're different. And I definitely know I'm not just going to be your guy on the side. I want this Andy, all of it. You and me, one day waking up in our own place where the walls will be covered in McNally family photos."

Andy couldn't help but smile at Sam's reassuring words and quickly peck him on the lips before starting to take off towards the staircase, once again looking back to see if Sam was following.

"Come on, the only way we're going to make it in on time is if we shower together." That suggestion got Sam moving as he chased her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Once freshly showered and dressed the pair headed outside to brave mother nature. Sam insisted that Andy sit inside the truck as it heated up while he shovelled and scraped the thick layer of ice of his windshield. Andy took it as opportunity to listen to the missed messages on her cell phone. Both were from Luke, one was from before he arrived at the station telling her good morning and that he'd see her soon. The other was from when he arrived in the office to let her know that highway 400 was still closed so he wouldn't be able to send someone to come pick her up so he already let Best know she wouldn't be able to make it in.

"Of course," Andy cursed aloud at the suggestion that Luke would have sent someone to come get her rather than coming to pick her up himself. Andy rolled down the window and stuck her head out to break the news to Sam.

"I just got a message from Luke that the highways still closed so there's no way we can get into work."

"I better call Frank and let him know I can't make it in," Sam said while hoping into the truck, trying to get warm before dialling from his phone.

"Best speaking"

"Hey Frank, its Sam. I'm not gonna be able to make it in today due to the weather."

Best had seen McNally getting into Sam's truck last night and had an idea of why Sam wasn't going to be able to make it into work either but he decided to pull his leg.

"Swarek, you drive one of the biggest truck's I've ever seen. Are you telling me your precious baby can't make it through this snow?"

Sam was caught and he knew he had to come up with a lie quickly.

"No of course she can, it's just... this weather it's given me a cold, I don't feel in top shape. And you know like you always say, can't keep those streets safe if you're not on your A-game." Sam knew he was rambling but he just hoped Frank would buy into his excuse.

"No problem Swarek. Try to feel better and tell McNally to take good care of you. I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow morning."

Sam could picture the smile on Best's face as he hung up the phone before Sam had a chance to respond, leaving Sam with a stunned look on his face.

"Best says you should take good of me."

"How did he even know you were here?"

"Who knows, he's good like that, there's a reason he's the boss I guess. But I know Frank, he's not going to say anything to anyone, he's just gonna hold this over my head forever."

"Well there's nothing we can do now. You didn't deny it so he knows you're here for sure so we may as well make the best out of today before we have to get to reality."

Sam and Andy decided to go for a walk through the ravine behind the house. Although the snow was deep and it was cold, the pair had fun simply being with one another in the winter weather.

"Hey, not fair!" Andy said as Sam barrelled another large snowball towards her side.

"It's not my fault you have no aim. I have no clue how you can shoot a target with a gun but can't throw a ball of snow to save your life."

After what seemed like hours of horsing around they decided it was time to walk back. It was even colder now because they were now both wet and covered in snow, Andy much more so than Sam so as soon as they entered the house and took off their boots and coats Sam couldn't help but hug Andy. Her nose was red, her cheeks where rosy and she was shivering even though they were back inside.

"Hang on a sec," Sam told Andy making her wait downstairs on the couch while he ran to the closet where he had seen Andy get spare blankets last night. As Sam reached the top of the stairs he quickly grabbed the thickest blanket he could find not wanting to leave Andy for long. What he did not expect was to see was a dumbfounded Luke open the master bedroom door and simply stare.


	3. The First Confrontation

"You seem rather at home," Luke stated after what felt like an eternity of staring.

Sam had wondered how they hadn't heard anyone else within the house when they got inside. For being two cops, their detective skills were obviously lacking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, I live here."

Sam had never been a fan of Luke's arrogant attitude and he knew this wasn't going to be easy, so he chose his words carefully. "Well my partner needed a drive home last night, and maybe if you weren't so focused on work and did your job in taking care of your 'partner' then I wouldn't be here."

Luke rolled his eyes at Sam's comment. "So I'm guessing it's safe to say you've officially slept with her and in my bed too, congrats Swarek."

As soon as Andy heard voices upstairs she couldn't clearly make out she followed the noise so that she reached the top of the stairs just in time to hear Luke's final comment. It suddenly became a staring match of three people, no one knowing what to say.

Sam wanted to punch Luke in the face for talking about Andy like that.

Luke wanted to punch Sam in the face for talking to him like that.

And Andy couldn't help but feel the tension as she once and for all finally had to face the love triangle she had placed herself within so many months ago. She knew she should say something but the words wouldn't come out. All she could do was stare back and forth between the two men who had been such a large part of her life, while they stared at one another with rage in their eyes.

Sam was the first to acknowledge Andy's presence and look from her then back towards Luke, urging her to say something, anything before he would say something he would later regret.

But Andy still stood frozen, unable to move or say anything. Luke was now also staring at Andy, and after a final look at both of them she did what she did best as a McNally woman, she ran away from the problem, literally.

Andy had almost made it to the front door when she felt a hand grab her arm, effectively tugging her back.

"Andy, what are you doing? You knew you were going to have to say something to him eventually." Sam said while looking at Andy with pleading eyes.

"I know... I just didn't expect him to come home."

"Ya well neither did I, if so I definitely wouldn't have gone upstairs."

"What do I say?"

"I'll save you the speech Andy, we're done," Luke said as he processed down the staircase and pass them on his way through the front door.

Andy looked back reassuringly towards Sam before she also exited the house going after Luke.

"We both knew it wasn't working Luke." Andy said as she caught up with him just as he approached his car.

"I know Andy... But shit, you had to bring him here didn't you. It never was going to work because you never gave it a chance to work."

"You're right, I didn't. But then again neither did you."

An uncomfortable silence came between the pair, neither one wanting to bring up the issue.

"I'll have my stuff out by the end of the week," Andy said staring at the snow, not wanting to look Luke in the face.

"Its fine Andy, take as long as you need. I'm going back to the station, can you just make sure he's gone by time I get back."

Andy nodded as Luke opened his car door. Andy didn't turn to go back inside until she fully saw Luke's car disappear into the distance knowing that things would now forever be different.

Sam was getting anxious waiting inside. When Andy finally came back inside and simply locked the door Sam was curious as to what had happened outside.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Shut up," Andy said in barley a whisper, while pushing Sam against the nearest wall and kissing him with all she had.

When they finally broke apart for air Sam couldn't help but ask. "What was that for?"

"I just needed confirmation that I made the right decision."

"So did you?"

"Of course," Andy said with a smile, before kissing him once again.

_A.N – Sorry this chapter was so short. It's a long weekend here in Canada so I just wanted to get this out quickly so I wouldn't be leaving you guys with that cliff hanger for too long. The next chapter will be up sometime next week!_


	4. The First Shopping Trip

As spring rolled around and the snow started to melt, many changes came with it. Andy had finally stopped faking it but she was unfortunately stuck without a place to live after the split. Sam instantly offered to welcome her into his home but Andy insisted she wanted to take things slow. She didn't want to rush into things without being completely sure like she had done with Luke, so she was crashing on Traci's couch.

"Hurry or we're gonna be late again," Traci yelled towards her bathroom where Andy was trying to find her toothpaste somewhere in the pile of items on the bathroom counter. Living with Traci at first was like an on-going sleepover, but now after almost a month of sharing the tight living quarters everyone was starting to get on each other's nerves. The duo made it into parade with seconds to spare and as they we're running through the door Sam threw an all knowing glace Andy's way.

When they were finally alone in the squad car Sam couldn't help but ask, "Come on, at least come stay with me one night, you guys need some space apart or at the rate you guys are going you might no longer be friends in a few weeks."

The thought had definitely crossed Andy's mind on more than a few occasions. There were nights when after going out to dinner or the movies Sam would suggest that she come back to his place but something always held Andy back from accepting his offer.

Sam could tell Andy looked as if she was actually debating wither or not to pick him up on his offer so he decided to sweeten the deal.

"Or what about this, I'll cook you dinner at my place. It's only fair that you be forced to taste my cooking since I've already eaten yours. What if you come over right after shift?"

"Sure," Andy said with a slightly hesitant smile. Sam didn't pick up on any of the hesitation and instead he continued on driving, focusing on completing their shift as fast as possible.

At the end of the day Sam was waiting for Andy outside of the female locker room. Every time the door would open, his breathe would get caught in his throat in anticipation. This time it was Noelle coming out the door

"So...already to go?" Sam said with a hopeful smile as he held the door not realizing that it wasn't Andy who was coming through the door.

"Expecting McNally lover boy?" Noelle couldn't help but want to tease the Sam about his mild obsession to his partner, especially now that he finally had the chance to act upon his feelings.

"Is she almost ready to go?"

"Why don't you go in and check for yourself. She's the only one left in there anyways."

"Thanks Noelle. Have a good night."

"You too Sammy," she said while patting him on his cheek. She in fact knew that he was going to be having a good night.

"McNally...you decent?" Sam asked cautiously before rounding the corner to fully be within the women's locker room.

"Ya, I'm almost ready to go. Sorry for taking so long-" Andy was throwing some papers back into her locker before taking a step back to look at him.

"It's ok, you all ready to get going?"

"Ya, let's go," Andy said with a smile as Sam picked up her bag in his one hand, and put the other on her lower back, guiding her out of the barn, and towards his truck parked outside.

Once they were on the road Sam surprised Andy with the news that they wouldn't be going straight to his home.

"I need to stop in at the grocery store to pick some things. You can wait in the truck if you want." Sam told Andy.

"No its ok, I want to get a hint of what you're going to be cooking." Andy said with a smile.

As the couple entered the grocery store Andy grabbed a basket from a stack near the door to put all the food in. But as she turned around she noticed that Sam had gotten a full shopping cart at the same time.

"I thought we were only picking up a few things," Andy asked questioningly.

"You see, when I'm trying to cook dinner to impress a woman I tend to go all out," Sam said with a suggestive wink.

"Oh I see how it is now. So you've done this many times before?"

"Ya, every few months or so I bring out the big guns."

"Ohh," The smile and joking manner were now washed from Andy's face. She obviously knew that Sam had dated women before her, but what she didn't expect was for Sam bring them up the first night she was planning on staying at his house. So Andy did what she does best and took off, towards the produce section of the store and began aimlessly looking at fruits and vegetables.

It took Sam a moment to register that Andy had taken off and for him to follow behind her, with cart in tow.

"Andy, if you knock that cantaloupe any harder you're going to punch straight through it," Sam said as he took the melon from within her hands and placed it in the cart.

"So you like cantaloupe too, that's something else we have in common," Sam said with a smile trying to lighten the mood, but he could obviously tell he had upset Andy as she had now moved over to look at the fruit in the aisle over. It took Sam a second to back track in his mind to realize what he may have said or done wrong and then it hit him.

"Andy, I don't know what kind of impression you got but there's only one woman else who I've ever cooked for."

"And who would that be, let me guess, Monica?"

That was the one name Sam was not expecting. "We only dated for a couple of weeks before I went undercover working the Anton Hill case and you well know how that story ends." Sam said with another wink.

"You'll actually never drop that will you?" Andy said agitated and as she tried to move once again but Sam locked her in place, using the cart to pin her in against the shelf.

"Nope, never will. Anyways, you will be happy to know that Monica never even stepped foot in my place, and that the woman I work to impress every few months is Sarah, my sister. She only comes into the city a few times a year so I make sure to cook a feast every time to show her that her little brother can survive on his own."

"Oh, I had no right to judge and feel stupid now, can we just start over?" Andy said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure McNally," Sam said as Andy proceeded to take a grape off the cluster in her hand to taste it.

"You do know it's illegal to do that, right?" Sam said with a chuckle while pointing to the grapes in her hand.

"What? To taste one before you buy them. I don't believe you, how come we never gotten a call for it before?"

"Well cause most people don't really care, but the old lady over there looks like she's getting ready to punch you if you eat another one," Sam said while tilting his head towards the older woman who was clearly peering in upon their conversation.

Andy rebelliously grabbed another grape and popped it into her mouth before she smiled up at Sam and suggestively added, "So are you gonna have to arrest me now."

Sam was about to make an equally flirtatious comment back but the older woman decided it was time to make her presence known.

"If you eat another one of those I'm going to have to call someone to really arrest you young lady."

Before Andy could try to explain to the woman that she was in fact a police officer just joking around, Sam pulled her away towards to meat portion of the store while throwing an apologetic dimple filled glace towards the older woman.

"Now she must just think I'm some dumb girl who gets a kick out of stealing grapes."

"It's better to have her thinking that than to think that our police system is full of grape thieves," Sam said with a low chuckle.

"So McNally, what cut of steak do you like best?"

A.N – Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. Things got busy and I was kind of blocked at what to write but now I have some new inspiration thanks to the new season. And about the grapes, sounds farfetched, but I've actually seen people get in trouble at my local grocery store! Thanks for the reviews and I promise to update sooner :)


End file.
